Mistress Nightshade
by undisturbedpeace
Summary: When a professional dominatrix is accused of murdering one of her clients, Horatio must delve deep into the dark world of BDSM to solve the case.


**A Note from Me to You:** This fanfic is going to be a first for me and deals with the issue of BDSM. It will not be for the faint hearted. If these kinds of things don't fly your bomber, then please turn away and don't look back…I'll understand. But for those who will grin and bear it, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_The place is called The Snake and Apple, a play on the scene in the Bible involving Adam and Eve, and is the kind of place that no "descent" person would be caught dead in. Here, women have the power and the acute ability to control, ruling their clients with their prowess and skill of a whip. It's a first for Miami, this house of dominion and sin, but it has been recording record business since it opened last month._

_One of its loyal costumers, Mark Green, is lying on the floor with his hands tied behind his bare back and has a rubber gag in his mouth. He sees the gothic architecture of his mistress, and then feels the sharp coldness of her boot's stiletto heel on the small of his back._

"_Beg me," says his mistress' voice, silvery and deadly sweet._

_For a second he doesn't know what to beg for but when he fails to reply and she brings the leather whip down on his back he starts pleading her for it. It's not that she's being evil or rude…she's just trying to please him. And she's doing a far better job of doing so than his wife ever did. He's so hot for her that nothing else matters._

_Back comes her voice again._

"_Beg me louder, Mark, so your wife can hear you."_

_A small black nailed hand reaches down and roughly removes the gag from his mouth and she pulls his head up by his hair so he can look into her flashing and brilliant hazel eyes. He says, "Yes, mistress", and does what she commanded. She may love humiliating him like this but he doesn't care. At least she's giving him what he's always wanted._

_She smacks him deliciously with the whip and the sting makes him groan with pleasure. "Louder I said!" she orders. "If you don't do what I ask, I will punish you!"_

_This goes on for about an hour, this embarrassment and order-giving. By the time she's done with him Mark has come about five times and is so drained that she stops._

_She helps him up and removes the bondages. She's smiling this time and has transformed from the frightening dominant to a gentle lamb. "I didn't break anything, did I?" she asks as she helps him into his clothes. _

_Mark smiles. "No…you just left me real sore."_

_She laughs. "Then I did my job right, then."_

_He looks at her and gets serious. "So," he says slowly. "Can I see you again? Maybe next Friday?"_

_She shrugs. "I suppose so. I'm sure the ladies would love to see their favorite client again," she says._

_Mark shakes his head. "That's not what I meant," he says. "I mean…you know…taking you out. Grabbing a bite to eat. Seeing a movie. That kind of thing."_

_She sighs and goes to her closet. He hears her taking off her delectable satin corset with the garters, the knee-high stiletto boots. When she comes back she's wearing a plain pair of black jeans and a fading Pink Floyd T-shirt, her long black hair in a ponytail. She is shaking her head._

"_Mark, you know it doesn't work that way," she says. "You're married for one. And I'm too young for you."_

_Mark is crushed. "But I love you," he says._

_She shakes her head again. "You love the dominatrix who gives you what you want," she rebukes. "Not me. And besides, if you and I start something you'll loose your wife and kids and I'll loose my job…not to mention my virginity."_

_Now he's angry. "Well if that's the way you feel!" he shouts going to the door of her dungeon and flinging it open. "I thought you gave a damn about me!" he cries._

"_Mark," she says, obviously shaken. "Mark, I do give a damn about you and your happiness. I'm just not attracted to you."_

_He looks at her coldly. "Sure you did," he says and storms away, slamming the door behind him._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horatio Caine stared down at the mutilated body before him lying in a pool of its own blood. "Who do we have, Alexx?" he asked.

"ID says that this man is Mark Green," reported Alexx as she showed him the wallet she had found inside one of the pockets. "Judging by that ID, he works for Biscayne Mutual."

"And what happened to Mr. Green?"

"Stabbed multiple times from the looks of it," reported Alexx. "I'll know more at the post."

"OK." Horatio looked up as Detective Frank Tripp approached him. "Frank," he greeted. "What have you got?"

"Been talking to the dominatrixes who run this joint," said Frank, obviously looking uncomfortable with the situation. "They say that Mr. Green was a favorite client to a Miss Nadine Lee…also known as Mistress Nightshade. He was here last night getting some favors."

"Is Miss Lee here right now?" asked Horatio.

"Over there with Officer Randell," said Frank pointing.

What Horatio saw stunned him. Officer Randell was talking to a tall and slender teenage girl; by the looks of her she was about twenty years old. She wore a long black skirt, boots, and a fading Pink Floyd _Animals_ T-shirt and had a greenish-blue Celtic tattoo snaked all around her right arm. Her long black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her hazel eyes were shadowed by black eye makeup, contrasting sharply with her pale skin and oval face.

"She's just a kid, Frank," he said surprised.

"I know," replied Frank grimly. "That means that this is gonna be one tough case to crack, doesn't it?"

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses. "Frank, you have no idea."


End file.
